There When You Need A Friend
by PadfootRocks101
Summary: It is just about how they connect as friends. This is just something I picture happening between Lily and Sirius. Sorry if this summary isn't enough just trust me, the story is pretty good. Disclaimer: JK Rowling thought of Sirius and Lily first!


Lily was in her dorm. It was 1:00 in the morning and she still hadn't fallen asleep. She was just lying in her four poster bed with the curtains closed around her staring at the ceiling. This was all because of letters she had received that day. The first letter destroyed her. This letter was sent to her to inform her of her parent's deaths. They were killed by drunken death eaters that decided it would be fun to kill a neighborhood full of muggles. This neighborhood happened to be the one were she grew up in and were her parents had been living. They, along with many other close family friends, were killed. There were few survivors and one of those survivors was Petunia Evans. Now Petunia was Lily's sister and the other cause of Lily's sleepless night. After the letter Lily received from the Ministry, she received a letter from her sister. The letter was not what Lily had expected. She thought her sister had sent her a letter because she wanted to talk to her about what happened, and because she needed her. No it was the exact opposite. In the letter Petunia blamed Lily for all the deaths, including the ones of her own parents. Lily had known that her sister disliked her because she was a witch but she never thought she would treat her the way she did in that letter.

As Lily laid in her bed and listened to the slow breathing of her roommates silent tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of her parents being murdered. She knew what happened when the death eaters went out to kill, they used _Avada Kadavra _one of three unforgivable curses. The curse ended anyone's life in seconds with a flash of green light. And that flash of green light was all Lily saw when she closed her eyes.

Lily finally gave up the efforts to fall asleep and got out of bed. She grabbed the hoodie that was lying on her school trunk and pulled it over her head. Lily made her way out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room. What she didn't expect to see was Sirius Black; he was sitting on the couch that faced the fireplace.

Lily and the Marauders had become friends. They were there to help her when Severus called her a mudblood, the day she lost her best friend. After that day she started to hang out with them and really get to know them. Remus had always been her friend. He was the handsome gentlemen. Sirius was like a big brother to Lily. He was the loyal one. He was also a handsome jokester. James was like a best friend to Lily. He could make anybody smile by just being himself; he didn't always have to be a jokester. He was the handsome sweet one. Then there was Peter. Peter was definitely the odd ball. He didn't really seem to fit in but Remus, James, and Sirius still loved him like a brother. She could have never asked for better friends. Of course she still had Jessie and Verity, the three of them had been best friends since their first year.

Lily walked over to her friend and sat down next to him. He didn't even notice her sit down. He was too deep in thought thinking about his own problems. As the light of the fire reflected on his face, Lily noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks. Sirius never cried. He was always the tough guy despite all the things he had gone through. He was always the strong one when things went wrong. Lily had never seen him like this.

"Sirius," Lily whispered as she sat Indian style on the couch.

Sirius jumped when he heard his name. When he turned and saw Lily he quickly wiped his face. "Flower what are you doing down here," he asked. He always called her different names like Flower, Lily-Flower, Lils or Tiger-Lily, most of the time he called her Flower or Tiger-Lily.

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly.

Sirius sighed. "Same here," he said as he looked down at his hands.

"So what happened," asked Lily.

"Just family stuff," said Sirius as he tried to avoid the subject.

"Sirius I saw you when I came down here. I saw the tears, what could have possible made you cry," said Lily, "Who could have hurt my big brother so bad." Sirius gave Lily a confused look.

She chuckled. "Yes you heard me right. You're my big brother. You, the Marauders, Jessie, and Verity are the only family I have left," said Lily. A tear escaped from the wall that was trying to push them back and fell down her cheek.

"First you tell me what hurt my Flower so bad," said Sirius as he wiped the tear off her cheek.

Lily shook her head. "Not until you tell me first," she said.

He sighed. "I know I'm not going to win so I might as well tell you," said Sirius, "So my family has never accepted me not believing in what they believe in. They believe in all this Voldemort crap, I don't. I'm the first person in my family to be in Gryffindor, the rest have been in Slytherin. My brother Regulus is in Slytherin and does everything my parents tell him to do. He follows all of their beliefs and he doesn't want to have any connection with me. Because of the way I am my parents have treated me like dirt. They have treated me worse than any parent has ever treated their child. My punishments were hours of the crusiatis curse and not being able to leave my room. It was pure torture so I left. I ran away to James house over the summer and his family took me in. Okay so while I was at my parent's house I tried to persuade my brother to see things the way I do, to forget about all the Voldemort stuff. I wasn't sure if he was listening to me or not but apparently he was. Today I got a letter from my parents saying that they disowned me because, they had finally gotten a son that they have always wanted, a son that they could be proud of. A son that was following the path of the Dark Lord, Regulus is a death eater now. He even wrote me a letter telling me that if I would have stayed that he would have forgotten about Voldemort and run away with me. He said I didn't give him enough time, and that if I was his real brother I would have stayed to help him. Lily it's all my fault! If I would've stayed he wouldn't be a death eater! I could still have my brother!" At this point Sirius had tears coming down his cheeks again. He ran his hand through his hair then wiped his face.

"Sirius don't say that! If you didn't leave that place you could have gone crazy, or worse, you could be dead! It was his decision to become a death eater! He could have left the house if he wanted to but he didn't! He chose to stay, you didn't make him stay!" said Lily as she looked Sirius in the eye.

"They should have never treated you like that," said Lily, "Sirius you are an amazing person who cares about his friends and the people he loves. You don't need them. Yeah it hurts to not have your family, your blood related family, but you don't need people that are going to treat you like that. James, the Potters, Remus, Peter, and me, we are your family, your real family. We all love you and I know one person that loves you a lot more."

Even after that he still had a frown on his face. Lily frowned then hugged him. "Sirius don't let this get you down. What would I do without the little ball of craziness that you are?" said Lily. She let go of Sirius then waited for his answer.

"I don't know, die," said Sirius with his regular attitude back. "Now who is this person that loves me a lot more?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry that wasn't supposed to come out. I told the person that I wouldn't tell but I'm pretty sure that you are just as crazy about her," said Lily.

"I know its not you because you are like in love with Prongs and for your information I don't like any one," said Sirius as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh please I see you staring at Jessie all the time. You won't admit it because she's your best friend's sister, twin sister to be exact. And I'm not in love with James, I don't even like him like that," said Lily.

"I'll only admit it when you admit that you are in love with James. I see the way you look at him and how you act around him. I know you at least like him," said Sirius.

"No I don't," said Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Flower," said Sirius, "Now back to the subject we were on before. Now you need to tell my why you were crying."

The smile that had once bin on Lily's face disappeared the second he said that. She didn't look at Sirius and started to play with a lose thread from her jumper. Sirius noticed the quick change in her mood and frowned at the sight before him. Lily looked so vulnerable. She wasn't the fierce strong redhead that he knew.

"Lily what happened," he asked softly.

Lily looked up at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. "Sirius," Lily said as her voice cracked with unshed tears, "I got a letter from the Ministry around 9:00 saying that my parents had been killed by death eaters. Then on top of that I got a letter from my sister, blaming me for my parent's deaths. That's why I said that you guys are the only family I have left because my parents are dead and my sister doesn't want me to go near her." Now the tears were freely falling down her cheeks.

Sirius hugged her. "Oh my gosh, Lily I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Lily let go of Sirius. "Thanks," she said, "Its going to be hard to have to go back home over summer. I can stay here the rest of the holidays but I can't during summer."

"Don't worry about that now," said Sirius as he wiped another tear off Lily's face. "Does any one else know about your parents?"

"No but I'm telling Jessie, Verity, James, Remus, and Peter in the morning. I'm pretty sure the rest of the school is going to find out when they read the Daily Prophet," said Lily. Sirius nodded and as he did he noticed something.

"Hey Lily where did you get that hoodie," he asked.

"From my room, it was on top of my trunk," said Lily with a confused look.

Sirius chuckled. "You know that's James' hoodie, right," he said.

"That's why it feels so big," said Lily, "I just found it on my trunk and put it on."

"How did it get up there," asked Sirius with a smirk.

Lily's eyes widened. "Not in the way you are thinking," said Lily, "Now I remember how I got it. We were walking to Transfiguration and I started to shiver and he gave it to me. I get so cold at school. Sometimes it feels like I'm walking in a freezer."

"Why do you still have it," he asked.

Lily hesitated. "Well because," she said as she tried think about the right thing to say, "Um.. I don't know!"

"You like James," said Sirius and he kept repeating it over and over again.

Lily got tired of it and said, "Yes I like James! Are you happy now? I told you!"

"Yes I knew it," said Sirius.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. She pulled one arm up to her nose and sniffed the jumper. She smiled. "It smells like him," she said.

"How do you know what he smells like," asked Sirius.

"I hug him all the time," said Lily, "I can smell his cologne, duh."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He might be a little weirder than you. He said you smelled like strawberries before you guys were even on speaking terms."

"That is weird but I have always used strawberry shampoo," said Lily, "Forget about that for a second. You still haven't admitted that you like Jessie."

Sirius sighed. "You told me so I guess I have to tell you," said Sirius, "Yes I like Jessie. Don't tell her and I won't tell James."

"Deal," said Lily, "I'll let you tell her when you are ready if you let me tell James when I am."

"Fine," said Sirius, "But that doesn't mean I won't bug you about it. I just won't bug you about in front of him."

Lily chuckled. "Well I need to go to bed," said Lily as she got up, "Thanks and Good night." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome and good night," said Sirius.

Lily left Sirius alone in the common room and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. She quietly walked over to her bed and laid down. She kept James' jumper on and fell asleep.


End file.
